Caine's Musical Trip Around Coates Academy
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: And what came of it. Just a bit of humor... I think.


**Hi... I was bored, hence... Haha. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G...**

**

* * *

**

**Caine's Musical Trip Around Coates Academy (And What Came Of It)**

Caine was innocently-- well, as innocent as Caine Soren could get-- walking around Coates Academy, the God-forsaken boarding school that he was trapped in. As he mused his current position, which was near the girl's dorms, he also thought of domination strategies. Caine was always thinking of domination strategies.

"And if I kill him, and then bring _him _in..." Caine's macabre mutterings were cut short by a strain of pop-sounding music. He strained his ears. It was coming from Diana's room, a room that withheld fear and horror as much as it's occupant did. Wait... Was that _Justin Bieber_?

_"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe, catch a bad chick by her toe..."_

Caine shivered. It was just like Diana to listen to that foreboding kind of music.

_I wonder what kind of music my other cronies listen to? _Caine suddenly wondered. _I should probably figure that out. It won't do to have evil henchpeople with bad music tastes, although Diana kind of can't be helped. _

_"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, ohhh... Baby, baby, baby, no...." _Caine shivered again as cold chills went down his spine. No doubt the nightmares would return again...

**_music..music..music..music..music..music.._**

Caine was just kind of creeping around Coates, hoping to find one of his lackeys. It was a Saturday, so he had no idea where any of his followers would be. Then, like a shining stroke of luck from the clouds (Yeah, I don't know either), he heard a loud, obnoxious, nerdy-sounding voice coming from a clump of bushes outside the main doors.

Jack.

_Hmm, what kind of tunes does Coates' resident dork have up his sleeves?_

Caine crept towards the bushes, even grabbing some stray branches to cover his face with as some sort of disguise. He soon caught a glimpse of Jack, sitting by himself in the middle of the clump of shrubbery, the latest iPod in his nerdy grip. His head was thrown back, and some sort of garbled language was emitting from his pie-hole.

_Is that supposed to be _music_? _Caine wondered. Evidently it was, and Jack broke into the chorus of whatever song he was singing, complete with the flailing of his skinny, pale arms and headbanging.

_"He's a, a good time, a cowboy casanova, leaning up against the record machine! He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated misery! He's a devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes..."_

By this time, Caine had had enough. So, by employing hitherto mentioned ninja skills, he was able to creep away without Jack detecting him. Which wasn't that hard, as the nerd was engrossed in Carrie Underwood's laments about cowboys with blue eyes.

**_music..music..music..music..music..music.._**

Caine passed Mallet in the hallway.

_"Cal-i-fornia girls, we're unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top... Sunkissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle, oh-oh-oh, oh!"_

'Nuff said.

**_music..music..music..music..music..music.._**

A bookshelf was hiding Caine as he poidled (n.: to lurk like a creeper) on Panda, who was doing some homework in the library, as if he didn't complete the assignment he was going to be punished severely. His ears were covered by huge, noise-cancelling earphones, and he was singing quietly under his breath. Caine strained his ears.

_"I'm dancing with tears in my eyes, just fighting to get through the night, I'm losin' it, with every move I die..."_

_Okaaaay, _Caine thought as he backed away slowly. _Note to self. Stay away from Panda._

_****__music..music..music..music..music..music.._

Last on Caine's list of people to be creeped upon was the infamous Drake Merwin, possibly Caine's number-one (and definitely scariest) crony. And Caine knew exactly where to find him.

Every Saturday, Drake would find a concealed corner somewhere in Coates, and spend the afternoon jumping out from behind it and seeing how many kids he could make wet their pants. It was his favorite pastime.

Caine hid behind a large, paper-mache mural of Ben Franklin and watched Drake, earbuds in, scare little children.

"Yeah boi, fifty-eight! A new record!" Drake congratulated himself. "Not bad for an afternoon's work." The psycho headed back to his dorm, and Caine crept behind. Not long after, he began singing loudly and obnoxiously, as only Drake can.

_"HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALL-STAR, GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAY! HEY NOW, YOU'RE A ROCK STAR, GET THE SHOW ON, GET PAID!"_

Caine rolled his eyes. Drake would.

_****__music..music..music..music..music..music.._

Caine walked into his dorm room, chuckling. His evil minions liked lame and girly music. Still laughing, he popped his autographed CD into his player, and sighed contentedly as the music blasted throughout the room.

_"Boom boom clap, boom-de-clap-de-clap.... One, two, three, everybody get up off your seats! I'm gonna tell you 'bout a beat that's gonna make you move your feet..."_

"Ah, Miley, I've missed you," Caine said lovingly as he, once again, wished he could do the Hoedown Throwdown dance.

* * *

**Haha, sorry if that was really lame. But I was bored, and thought that I'd make fun of Caine! But seriously, I love him. And most of the music featured in this fic, and I'm sad that I made fun of some of it. But whatever.**

**"Eenie Meenie" by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber.**

**"Baby" by Justin Bieber.**

**"Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood. **

**"California Gurls" by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg.**

**"Dancing With Tears In My Eyes" by Ke$ha.**

**"All Star" by Smash Mouth.**

**"Hoedown Throwdown" by, who other then, Miley Cyrus.**

**REVIEW!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
